


Something Different - Initial D Secret Santa 2020

by Yapperdapper101



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Keisuke swears a lot, Keisukes Past, M/M, Ryosuke drinks, Sleepy Cuddles, initial D secret Santa 2020, takumi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapperdapper101/pseuds/Yapperdapper101
Summary: This is my Initial D Secret Santa for @Toffiendfee.Hope you enjoy it!The Fujiwaras have never been one to celebrate Christmas, treating it as a regular day. Keisuke won’t stand for this.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Something Different - Initial D Secret Santa 2020

Christmas day was simply another day at the Fujiwara residence.

Project D was starting in the new year - when all the ice melted from the roads. This gave Takumi roughly 3 months to refine his technique even more before he began competing with D. However, multiple meetings had already taken place among all members of D - general acquainting, friendly get-togethers, as well as the more serious strategic meetings and paperwork gathering - Ryosuke creating a file of everyone's documents, including insurance, medical information, emergency contacts and work details so he could plan training schedules and have all the information on hand if - God forbid - anyone crashed or needed medical attention. Their final meeting of the year - where Ryosuke ended up practically carrying his brother out of the bar around midnight due to the younger Takahashi getting blackout drunk - was just a friendly gathering to wish each other well over the holidays, the day after Takumi's 19th Birthday. During the gathering, Tomiguchi brought up the topic of Christmas day, asking what everyone was doing, just making general conversation as Keisuke was trying to challenge one of the of-age members to a drinking competition. They went around the table saying what their plans where - Ryosuke even stating that he will be leaving all his assignments and having the 3 days off to relax with his family, before making a joke about Keisuke always holding up the festivities until he practically drags him out of bed around 10 am. He got a punch in the arm for that. Then all the attention fell on the 19-year-old, who received a few noises of shock upon stating he doesn't celebrate the day due to not having a Mother.

Keisuke was mortified upon hearing that his boyfriend of nearly 9 months had never had a Christmas. The blonde was aware of Fujiwaras home life, he knew the family was poor and that Takumi was raised from birth by his father alone, but it still upset him. Christmas for him and his brother has always been a big day. Their parents have always taken the time off work every year to make sure they have 3 days with their Sons to spend some quality time together, especially as the family barely spent any time together due to the hospital, university and driving. Keisuke and Ryosuke grew up with their parents being absent from home a lot due to their jobs at the hospital - hence their close relationship - Ryosuke taking on the responsibility as a caregiver to his younger brother for large portions of their childhoods. Christmas was the one time of year the 2 boys could look forward too, knowing their parents would be there regardless.

When Keisuke went Bosozoku and fled to Tokyo a few years back - Ryosuke woke up one morning to an empty house and a note from his brother saying  _ 'Left with a few friends. I'm safe, don't worry, just look after yourself, I won't be coming back home. ~K.'  _ \- the dynamic of the family changed drastically. Ryosuke found his brother 10 months after Fleeing, running through the streets of Tokyo a week before Christmas, tears streaming down his face, in a blind rage, knuckles bloody and bruised, ready to kill someone - potentially himself. He will never forget running up to his little brother and throwing his arms around him, the blonde stiffening for a few moments before breaking, gripping his brothers' coat in a vice grip, sobbing into his shoulder, Ryosuke allowing himself to cry lightly in relief that his little brother was okay, in his arms, safe. He pulled him back to Akagi, away from the chaos he had immersed himself in Tokyo. It was that Christmas that Keisuke finally appreciated the holiday and everything it stood for. That holiday changed Keisukes life and resolved some of the fears he had harnessed over his teenage years - the main one being that his parents didn't have any respect for him as he wasn't going into the medical field. It was partly why he acted the way he did as a teenager, lashing out to get his parents attention as they spent more time with Ryosuke. Keisuke felt abandoned.

Keisuke had Invited his boyfriend over to spend Christmas Eve with him and his family 2 weeks ago, but the 19-year-old refused, adamant that he would be a burden. So Keisuke went over his head and hid around the corner when Takumi ran his delivery the next morning. He waited until the 86 was out of sight before he revved his engine in the quiet street and drove to the front of the Tofu store, where Bunta stood with his usual cigarette hanging from his lips, intrigued by the vibrant yellow car that had caused a commotion. Keisuke killed the engine, left the Mazda and came face-to-face with the elder Fujiwara.

_ "Hi Mr Fujiwara, I know this is a ridiculous hour, but I wanted to speak to you whilst Takumi wasn't home," Keisuke said, unusually sheepish for his usually strong and confident demeanour. _

_ "Make it quick, Kid, it's Baltic out here." Keisuke suppressed a chuckle at that. It had been a long while since anyone called him Kid. Instead, he nodded, releasing a shaken breath before beginning to speak. _

_ "I know Takumi has never celebrated a Christmas before due to the passing of his Mother. But I want to give him that experience, I want him to spend Christmas with me and my family if you'll allow it, sir. I know it's a big ask, but I... I want him to have a Christmas." Keisuke rambled, cursing himself at how demanding he sounded and how he made out to know all about the Fujiwaras life. Goddammit you idiot, he's definitely going to say no now! Bunta Merely smirked in response, taking a final drag from his cigarette before throwing the butt on the floor, stamping it out with his trainers. _

_ "Look Kid, my boy is stubborn. I have no issue with him spending Christmas how he wants, it's his life and he's an adult. But he's very stuck in his ways, and if he doesn't want to do something, nothing can convince him otherwise. Don't take it personally, he's just a stubborn brat. Gets that from me, unfortunately." He pauses to retrieve another cigarette from the pocket in his coat, lighting it and taking a drag. Keisuke stayed quiet, watching the older man intently. "But I'm going to level with you here. We have never celebrated Christmas because the brat decided to be born 3 days before the big day so I have to do something for that, and we have to use more resources just to keep us from getting hypothermia in the house. Not to mention the increased gas bills for the Corolla, and it's taxes. Us not celebrating has nothing to do with his mother passing on the big day, it's to do with the fact we have no money. I barely manage to pay the bills during this time of year. But how do you tell a child that you can't celebrate Christmas because there's a risk of eviction? He already had most of his world stripped from him, I couldn't crush his soul even more." Bunta paused again, taking another drag from his cigarette, his gaze focused on the direction the 86 left in, expression unreadable. Keisuke furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his hands. He has no idea what it must be like to live like that, having been born into a well-off family. Hell, he's never paid for anything before, his parents have always paid for everything for him. He wanted a car like his Anikis, so his mother gave him her card and told him to 'buy whatever he desires'. Neither he nor his brother has ever had a job, not even a part-time one. Everything has always been given to them without so much as a questioning look. He has no value for money and he knows that, and hearing his boyfriends family is that poor that they have to choose between celebrating an international holiday or paying their bills hurts him in ways he can't express. He didn't know what to say. What can one say In a situation like this?  _

_ "If you wanna spend the day with him, every year he goes to the cemetery, to his mother's grave around 7 am. Come by around six-thirty and I'll tell you exactly where about to find him." Bunta took a final drag from his cigarette before throwing the butt on the floor next to the first one, stamping on it before turning back to the shop, not giving the younger Takahashi any time to answer. Before he closes the door, he looks over his shoulder at the stunned blonde. "Your brothers going to take good care of my car, I hope you take good care of my son." Keisuke nearly choked on air at that. _

_ "W-What, h-how did you-" _

_ "-I've lived with the brat his whole life, I know everything." He smirks before closing the door to the tofu shop. _

That's what lead to the situation at hand, Keisuke sat on his car bonnet as he watched the man he loved more than anything talk to the headstone that marked where his mother lay. A heavy feeling hung in the cold air, and Keisuke knew that Takumi might take him coming and waiting for the teenager as he spoke to his late mother badly. He was expecting the worst if he was honest. But he had to be here. For Takumi.

Keisuke feels his heartbreak as Takumi visibly shivers, pulling his knees closer to his chest on the small tarp he had laid out on the snowy ground, a pang of guilt stabbing his chest - he was lucky enough to have both of his parents at home, alive and well, and he spent his teenager years pushing them away, even getting violent towards them at times, being destructive to their large house before running off to Tokyo for 10 months, without so much as a goodbye, or a phone call whilst he was there. He has taken his parents for granted. And yet his other half never met his mother, he cries for her every year on what is meant to be the happiest day of the year.

Takumi has made Keisuke so much more grateful for everything he has in his life. They live polar opposite lives and seeing the other side of the spectrum has made Keisuke have some serious revelations. This hasn't gone unnoticed. Ryosuke has noticed how much more thankful his brother has become for the life he has. And, if the older Takahashi is honest with himself, seeing his younger brother become more thankful and appreciative of everything he has, has rubbed off on him as well. Hearing the stories about Fujiwaras home life from his brother, and seeing the legal side he required for D, it's made Ryosuke have a mini revaluation. He has become ignorant subconsciously over the years.

So Takumi has changed aspects of both Takahashi brothers without even knowing it.

_ 'I can't sit back and watch this anymore' _ Keisuke thinks to himself. 'He's going to freeze to death out here!' He sighs before standing up, grabbing the blanket he had brought with him from the passenger seat of the FD, locking his car and heading over to his boyfriend. 

The snow crunches beneath his feet as he walks, the crisp air still, adding to the depressive feel of the cemetery. But Takumi was too deep into his thoughts to hear the steps of his boyfriend approaching, it's only when Keisuke spoke up that Takumi noticed his presence with a jump of shock.

"She'd be really proud of you..." Keisuke says softly as he walks up to Takumi, his gaze locked on the headstone. Takumi looks up at him shocked, unable to form a sentence. "I bet she was beautiful... You have some of your father's features, but you take after your mother more than you know..." He smiles, crouching beside Takumi, eyes still on the headstone. She was 23 when she passed. She was a year older than he is now. 'Her life hadn't even really begun' he thought. 

"Keisuke... Why are you here? How did you find me?" Takumi manages to whisper out a few moments later, still surprised, part of him wondering if he's hallucinating due to the coldness.

"I'd like to say instinct, but I followed a shitty map your father drawn up. It's like trying to decipher a code from an alien world." Keisuke chuckles, turning to look at Takumi, placing his hand on Takumis cheek, thumb stroking underneath his eyes affectionately. "You're gorgeous..." He whispers. Takumis eyes widen even more before he scrambles up and hugs his boyfriend with everything in him, numb fingers grip his coat tightly as he buries his face into the crook of his neck. Keisuke smiles in response, kissing the side of his head and wrapping his long arms around the teenager, the blanket he brought with him still in hand.

"Thank you..." Takumi whispers, eyes welling with tears. Instead of responding, Keisuke begins running his fingers through his lover's hair affectionately, hoping it brings some sort of comfort.

They stay in that position for a few long moments before slowly separating, Keisuke using this opportunity to wrap the piece of material he brought with him around Takumis shoulders in an attempt to stop him from losing any more heat, looking into his lovers' eyes as he does so. "I'm so lucky to have you..." He whispers, wiping a stray tear from Takumis cheek before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The teenager responds immediately, the kiss affectionate and loving. Even if it was short-lasting.

"I love you..." Takumi whispers when they separate.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's go, you're going to freeze to death out here." He smiles before standing, holding his hand out for Takumi to take. The teenager rolls his eyes, lacing their hands together, allowing Keisuke to pull him to his feet and towards the bright Yellow FD, Takumi having walked here like his father said he would.

The car ride, though quiet, was comforting and warm, Keisuke lacing his and Takumis hands together on the gearstick, fingers intertwined. 

Around an hour later, Keisuke swings the FD into the driveway of the Takahashi residence, the automatic gate closing behind him. Usually, the FD would be parked in the Garage next to Ryosuke's FC and his Father's Mercedes, but that spot is currently occupied by another all-too-familiar car - a car that is almost famous. So he kills the engine whilst still in the driveway, ignoring Takumis protests at this not being his house as he climbs out of the Mazda.

"Keisuke, please tell me why you've brought me to your home." Takumi all but short of begs as he catches up to the blonde.

"Do you trust me?" Keisuke asks softly, grabbing his boyfriends hand, halting them just in front of the front door.

"I do..." The nineteen-year-old whispers. The blonde smiles and kisses his forehead before opening the front door, walking inside the house, his lover following him.

"We're home!" Keisuke announces their presence, stripping himself of his coat and shoes, Takumi following his lead and replicating his actions.

"Oh boys, you must be freezing! Come through, there's hot chocolate in the kitchen!" Arisu Takahashi, Ryosuke and Keisukes' Mother, calls through. Keisuke places his hand on Takumis lower back, guiding him through the long hallway that was decorated with pictures of the boys when they were younger. Takumi had never felt so out of place before. Not only did he feel like he was intruding on an intimate occasion, but he also felt severely out of place in the large, western-style house, having been raised behind and on top of a tofu shop. He found this house rather daunting if he was honest with himself. This was a different world than the one he was used to.

'Shit! I haven't brought them anything! Oh God, I must seem so rude! I really hope they don't take any offence! Brilliant first impression idiot! ' Takumi thought, panicking at the thought, scolding himself internally. Before he could spiral any more and work himself into a panic attack, both boys get a mug shoved into their hands by Arisu as soon as they enter the kitchen.

"That should warm you both up. Now come into the living room, we've all been waiting for you!" She smiles, pushing the 2 boys towards the room before they could respond. Keisuke grumbles in response but waits for his boyfriend, so he can place his hand on his lower back again - something he does a lot when they walk anywhere together, yet Takumi never seems to mind. He loves it - it's a habit of Keisukes' he's grown to love. They both enter the western-style living room, the blonde leading them over to the love seat that was against the wall, Ryosuke having laid claim to the opposite Love seat, leaving the 3 seater, that was between the 2 Love seats, free.

Keisuke sits down first, legs swinging to the side along the full length of the small couch, open for Takumi to settle between. The Brunette blushes lightly, settling between his lovers' legs, his back against Keisukes strong chest, a position they have sat in many times in the past. 

"Aniki, what are you watching?" Keisuke asks Ryosuke, starting a conversation. Takumi looks over at Ryosuke, in slight disbelief that the older of the Takahashi brothers could be so... Relaxed. Human. He was sprawled along the adjacent couch, usually perfectly styled purple hair was held back off his face by a headband, dressed in a long-sleeved white t-shirt and red Plaid Pyjama pants, long fingers curled around a mug containing Hot Chocolate mixed with Rum - the bottle being open on the table. It was as if he was meeting Ryosuke for the first time - the difference was astounding to him. 

"I have no idea, Mother put it on and said it was worth a watch. I must say, it's pretty intriguing." He answers, gaze remaining on the large Television in front of them. 

"I told you that you'd like it." Arisu smiles as she walks into the room, adding another plate of Western-Style food to the small table in the middle of the room, allowing people to pick at when peckish, before returning to her spot on the largest of the 3 couches. 

"I never said I liked it, I said I find it intriguing. Besides, it's full of plot holes, the story could have been resolved half an hour ago." Keisuke groans at that. 

"Can't you just find the enjoyment in something for once in your life, damn, stop being so analytical." The youngest of the Takahashi's complains, Takumi chuckling in response to the blonde's reaction. It doesn't matter how long they've been together, whenever Takumi laughs, Keisukes' heart skips a beat. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Takumi looks over at the door connecting the living room to the conservatory when the sound of chuckling carries through the open door. Yoshito Takahashi - the brothers' father - walks through first, Bunta Fujiwara close behind, closing the door behind them, both having just been outside for a cigarette. Keisuke feels the brunette between his legs stiffen when his eyes land on his father, but the blonde has a different reaction, happiness bubbling inside him since their fathers are getting along. Keisuke knows his father can be difficult to form a relationship with - he knows better than anyone - due to the fact his father is subconsciously prestigious. Its the one thing he fears about his brother inheriting from their father, but Ryosuke seems to have more self-control over that trait. 

"There you are kid, you were with your Mother a while." Bunta states, ruffling his son's hair before taking the final free seat on the three-seater, next to Yoshito. Keisuke restrains a laugh, knowing Takumi would have thrown out a snide comment about his hair if he wasn't in shock. 

"Dad... What's going on?" He all but stutters, gaining a smirk from Bunta and a sympathetic smile from Arisu before she answers. 

"As you know Keisuke has had an illustrious past, and that's also true in his choice of lovers."

"Paint me in a good light why don't ya'." Keisuke scoffs, interrupting his Mother, Ryosuke chuckling at his brothers' response. 

"Shush you." She chuckles before continuing "Anyway, in the past, Keisuke had never expressed a desire to spend this holiday with anyone else except us, his family, as its an occasion we all take great enjoyment in - even Ryosuke is human on this day." She smirks, glancing at her eldest son. 

"Hey!" Ryosuke complains, this time it being Keisukes turn to laugh at his Anikis offence. 

"So when he came to us the other week and expressed his desire to spend this day with you, explaining your home situation and the fact you've never celebrated this occasion before, wanting to give you a happy memory and experience of this day, we couldn't say no. We know from the way the little shit has changed that he loves you."

"I am not a little shit!" Keisuke retaliates, offended.

"True, you're a spoiled child who has temper tantrums instead." Ryosuke mumbles, their father snorting in response. Takumi cracked a little smile at Ryosukes' comment as well, Keisuke going to defend his honour but his Mother talks again before he has the chance to intervene. 

"You may not know it, but Keisuke has changed in many ways since you started dating him. He's no longer as hot-headed as he was a few months back, nowhere near as destructive and he's a lot happier. I knew that he had found his soul mate long before he even told us - he's not as subtle as he likes to think. So when he asked if he could invite you and your father over to celebrate with us, I agreed almost instantly." Arisu smiles, her voice sincere. Keisuke smiles at his mother's words, looking down at his boyfriend whose gaze was locked on his hands, deep in thought. 

"You managed to accomplish what no one else could: you calmed the brat down and got him to care about himself and his life. You gave him a purpose. You're part of our family now, and it's only right you get to celebrate accordingly with us." Yoshito smiles. Keisuke was shocked by his father's response. ' _It's been years since I've heard him be that sincere over... Well, anything.'_

"Fujiwara, why do you think my brother went out of his way to meet you on Akina's slope the night you two got together?" Ryosuke asks the teenager rhetorically. "It wasn't just to scream at you over not accepting Nakazatos challenge, It's because he already cared about you. He saw you not just as a racer, but as someone who he could establish a connection with. The number of times he burst into my room after your race with 'Aniki, that 86', I'm surprised my door is still on its hinges. He wants you at his side for the rest of your lives, he wants you to celebrate any wins with, to spend his life with. I'm the only person who understood why he was so aggressive during his teen years - it's because he knew he was gay but didn't want to accept it and disappoint our parents more. He only truly accepted it when he met you and has never looked back since." The Purple haired man explained, Keisuke humming in agreement with what his Aniki was saying, kissing the side of Takumis head as he faced Ryosuke." I'm very protective over my little brother, I always have been. And in the past, I have intervened with his relationships, oftentimes breaking them up as it became dangerously toxic. But I know that with you my Brother is happy and safe. I can step away from the position of a protective big brother now, and also take you under my wing as my brother-in-law." Keisuke sends a quiet thank you to his Aniki when Ryosuke finishes his little lecture, still in slight disbelief that his family felt so passionately about his and Fujiwaras relationship. ' _They all accept it, not caring that Takumi is another Male...'_

A big fear of Keisuke's was that his Conservative parents would evict him when the found out he was gay, it's why he went Bosozoku, to release the pent up anger and fear that came with his discovery. He and Takumi had devised a plan months ago for what would happen if Bunta and/or the Takahashi's disowned their sons when they came out as gay to their parents. Ryosuke had even gotten involved with their plans, knowing just how happy the teenager made his brother. If one family disowned their son, they would move in with their lover. And if both families evicted their Sons, Ryosuke would step in and use his parents' money to rent them an apartment, Takumi using his work money to pay for both Cars insurance, putting the rent on the RedSuns/Project D monthly bill.

That never came to fruition. Thankfully. 

Takumi leans over and places his mug on the nearly-full coffee table before twisting to face his boyfriend, expression unreadable. "Keisuke... Is this all true?" He says barely above a whisper, the Blonde smiling at his reaction, freehand moving to rest on his back.

"It is. You mean everything to me, Takumi, I'd be lost without you." He says quietly, placing his mug on the floor by the couch before brushing a piece of hair from his lovers face. "I love you, and I want you to start spending this holiday with us every year."

"I can definitely do that." Takumi smiles, leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss to Keisuke's lips before he settles himself on his boyfriend's chest, head resting on his heart as he faces the TV, their legs tangled. Keisuke looks down at his lover and smiles, one of his hands moving to the base of his back, the other beginning to play with his chestnut hair. He knows that when he plays with Takumis hair, it often makes the teenager sleepy, but that doesn't stop him. Right now, all Keisuke can focus on is how grateful he is for the man in his arms. 

Takumis gaze falls to the grand Pine tree situated at the head of the couch that Ryosuke has claimed. It was lavishly decorated, white lights and many baubles of alternating colours, and he smiles at the thought of the prestigious family all gathering to decorate the tree. Potentially all going out to choose said tree. Letting his imagination wander to a few years in the future, with him and Keisuke going out to choose the tree for their home, decorating it together, the two moving in cadence with each other and the Festive music they'd play whilst decorating.

He slowly drifts off on his lovers' chest, thinking of the near future. He can't wait...

+++

Bunta looks over at his son and his boyfriend, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly at the sight. It had been well over an hour since Takumi had drifted off on Keisuke's chest, but the blonde hadn't woken him. Instead, he'd covered them both in a blanket and was now absent-mindedly playing with the teenager's hair, his thumb gently stroking the skin on his lower back through the material as his gaze was locked on the Television that was playing a subtitled version of a classic Western Christmas movie. 

He nudges Arisu beside him, as at some point over the last hour her and her husband had swapped places on the couch, nodding towards their sons. The only female in the Takahashi household looks in the direction Bunta motioned, smiling brightly at the sight.

"I've never seen him be so caring and gentle before..." She whispers, looking back at the older Fujiwara. Bunta hums in response.

"I've never seen Takumi so relaxed."

"I guess they're better for each other than we all anticipated." She smiles. They both 'clink' their glasses in agreement, Bunta returning his gaze to the television.

Keisuke unintentionally drifts off not too long later.

++

"Dinners nearly here!" Arisu shouts through to the living room, alerting her sons, pulling the blonde back to consciousness with a groan. Ryosuke smirks at his younger brother who was still fighting the remnant's sleep. 

"Well, nice of you to join us." He smirks as he stands, Keisuke flipping him off in response. 

"Where’s Takumi?" Keisuke asks moments later, feeling the lack of the comforting weight of his lover on his chest.

"He left with Father a while ago to collect the food - Father said he had something important to tell him. He didn’t want to wake you." Ryosuke explains, Keisuke huffing in response as he runs his hands down his face. 

"Brilliant, God only knows what he’s put inside of Fujiwaras head. Probably convinced him that I’m a wanted criminal in 3 countries and secretly part of the Yakuza or some shit." The blonde frowns, a dark expression settling on his features. his Aniki chuckles in response, earning a death glare from Keisuke.

"You need to give Father more credit. He is very fond of you, you know, he might not verbally express it, but he is proud of how much you’ve matured and grown these past few years. He knows Fujiwara is good for you, he sees the impact the teenager has had on you and your chaotic life, trust me. He wants you two to go the distance together, and not just career-wise. Have more belief in Father." 

"Well excuse me for not having much trust in the very man who told me I was a waste of a life’ and a ‘disappointment’ because I didn’t have the grades nor the desire to go to med school and work in the hospital." Keisuke all but scoffs. 

"I understand where you’re coming from, but I spend more time with father than you do, trust me, little brother, when I say that he’s happy for you and proud of you." Ryosuke smiles, walking Into the kitchen, ruffling his brother's hair on the way, Keisuke cussing and grumbling in response to his Anikis actions. 'Wouldn’t kill father to tell me he’s proud of me...' 

With a sigh, Keisuke stands and stretches, feeling his back pop due moving from the position he’s been in for a few hours. He makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing his mother’s wrist as she rushes past him. "I’m just going for a smoke and then I’ll be in, I’ll stand out back." The blonde says softly to his mother - who despised the fact her husband and sons all smoked - receiving a small nod in response before she rushes off again. The youngest Takahashi sighs, traipsing through the downstairs and into the back garden, pulling his cigarette box from the pocket of his grey hoodie, cursing silently at the cold air around him. He pulls one from the box, placing the box back into his pocket, cursing again when he realises he’s forgotten his lighter. 'Dammit, every time!' 

"Here kid." A familiar voice states, pushing a lighter into his hands. The blonde jumps at the unexpected voice, turning to face the owner. Bunta stood against the wall of the house, his usual cigarette in between his lips as he gazed st something in the distance. 'His signature pose,' Keisuke thinks, smirking as he lights his cigarette with the borrowed lighter, handing the lighter back to Bunta with a simple:

"Thanks." 

Bunta takes the lighter and shoves it back into the pocket of his jeans, his gaze drifting to his sons' boyfriend. Keisuke feels the familiar rush of Nicotine enter his system and instantly relaxes.  _ 'I know Takumi hates the fact I smoke, says that he hears his fathers barking smokers cough at night due to 20 years of abusing the substance. But I’ve been smoking from when I was 15. It just happened as I got involved with gangs. Perhaps I should make it my New Years resolution to stop...' _

“That’s a nasty scar On your wrist, kid,” Bunta says into the silence, pulling Keisuke from his thoughts. The blonde glances down at his wrist, smirking slightly at the scar Bunta was talking about. It was about 2 inches long and rested on the outside of his wrist, going up his forearm. 

“Yeah, it’s one of many.” Keisuke shrugs, remembering how he got the scar. It was his first knife fight, and Keisuke had the guy pinned against the floor, knife to his throat. But He had forgotten one major detail - the guy still had a knife. So to get the knife away from his throat, he stabbed Keisuke in the arm that was holding the knife. The blonde still remembers the pain to this day. It’s not the worst injury he ever sustained. 

“Where you a fighter?” Bunts asks. ‘I don’t see the point in hiding my past, he’ll find out eventually.’ Keisuke thinks. 

“Bosozoku for a while. I fled to Tokyo. Ryosuke Pulled me out of it and got me into racing.” The blonde shrugs. Bunta ‘hmm’s in response, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“Takumi has been in a few fights in school. Got suspended a few times.” Keisuke nearly faints at that. He never knew Takumi could fight - but he’s so quiet! “He’s one of those kids that can just explode all of a sudden. He used to cry a lot as a young kid, and then that turned to anger. When he’d lose his temper, which is a very rare occasion, he’d go off like a bottle rocket. Like you, he now channels that into anger whilst racing." Keisuke knew Takumi had a temper. The two times they had gotten into an argument, Takumi completely changed from this quiet, almost docile person to someone almost intimidating. He couldn’t remember what they had gotten into arguments over. But he knew that both times he was the instigator of the arguments. Thankfully, they aren’t the type of couple to go to bed angry at each other. They resolved the Issue both times within the hour and all was good again.

Keisuke is pulled from his thoughts by Fujisawa senior taking a final drag from his cigarette and throwing it on the floor, stomping it out. "Look kid, I know I am protective over my boy, but he’s the only family have left. I do like you, and I know you’re good for the brat, and he’s good for you. If it was legal, I’d say you have my permission to propose to the kids, but I know it’s not legal...yet. Regardless of laws and shit, just know that you’re now part of the Fujiwara clan - why you’ve done that to yourself I’ll never know." Bunta smirks, placing his hand on his shoulder. "But, that also means that you’re now going to be helping out around the shop - you don’t escape that responsibility that easily." The sincerity in his voice is foreign to the blonde. Keisuke's exchanges with the older Fujiwara have been very few and far between, but he knows that Bunta is often very stoic, emotionless some may refer. So the fact that Bunta is being genuinely sincere, it both reassures and scares The blonde. The older Fujiwara squeezes his shoulder in comfort before walking back into the large house, leaving the blonde to run through the conversation again in his head. 

°°°°°°

Ryosuke observed his brother and his boyfriend over dinner, watching the 2 interact with each other. Ryosuke had seen how Keisuke had acted around his past partners, watching them be 'affectionate' towards one another. One of the most memorable partners his brother had was a girl called Sakura, and she was part of the gang Keisuke had formed before going Bosozoku. Ryosuke was horrified by their relationship, to say the least. He distinctly remembers having to intervene when the two were arguing in the kitchen - over what, he couldn’t exactly remember - and she had picked up a knife from the knife block and was threatening to stab the blonde with it if he never 'gave her the right answer'. Ryosuke had to step in to help Keisuke restrain her and take the weapon from her. Keisuke has never laid his hands on a girl - he had actually beaten men to near death in the past for hurting or slapping their girlfriends, but there were times he was forced to get physical with Sakura for his own safety. The partner that followed Sakura, Akari, was once again part of the gang Keisuke was part of. She was not in any way physically abusive towards the blonde. But she did isolate him. She isolated him completely, being physically and verbally aggressive to everyone who even dared to look at the blonde. His brother included. Ryosuke ended up breaking them up, threatening to go to the police for emotional abuse and her gang activity. It was an empty threat - as he knew his brother would go down too if he did report it - but it worked, and his brother got out of that bad relationship. The blonde fled not long after. Ryosuke thought it was out of fear at first. He quickly lost that thought when the blonde never kept contact with the family, going M.I.A.

When Ryosuke learned about Keisuke's experiences in Tokyo a few weeks after rescuing him, the anger he felt towards himself that he couldn’t pull his younger brother out of that relationship sooner is one he will always hold deep. Something he will never forgive himself for.

Ryosuke has always had an idea that his younger brother is gay, he knew before Keisuke did, he’d always referred to it as ‘brotherly instinct'. So when the blonde finally told him, he wasn’t shocked. He was relieved more than anything that his younger brother had finally gotten this secret from his chest, one that caused so much violence, anger and hurt in his teenager years. It’s a day he'll never forget. It was 3 weeks after Ryosuke had pulled Keisuke from Tokyo, and The Blonde was starting to get irritable due to being in the house all day. So, the eldest of the Takahashi brothers grabbed his keys, warmed his FC and practically forced his younger brother to get in the passenger seat. The White Comet of Akagi lived up to his title once again that night as he demonstrated to his younger brother the fun of street racing - manoeuvring through the snow like it wasn’t even there. After getting screamed at and accused of trying to perform a double suicide with his 'delinquent brother', as Keisuke referred to himself as, For a good 10 minutes, Ryosuke turned to his younger brother who had exhausted himself from his shouting, concern evident on his features. 

" _ Keisuke, what happened to you in Tokyo?" The purple-haired man asks softly, turning in his seat to face his younger brother. Keisuke shrinks back in his seat at his Anikis question, displaying an extremely rare emotion for him; sheepishness. _

_ "I don’t want to talk about it." He mutters, diverting his gaze to his now scarred hands and knuckles, the remnants of what was. _

_ "Look, little brother. I don’t care who you were friends with, why you did what you did, or even what you did. I want to know what happened to you because I’m worried about you." Ryosuke says gently, am extreme contrast to his usual stoic, demanding tone. "As kids we where always so close, and that start to phase away naturally as we got older. Then you started acting up at age 14, by age 15 you were in a gang, age 16 you had hidden from the police more times then I can count. Age 18 you went bosozoku and dropped out of high school. Then last year you Fled. Do you know how much sleep I lost worrying over you? I asked everyone I knew to watch out for you - even before I would race I would ask if anyone had seen you. No one did. I thought you were dead, Keisuke. Our parents did too. We had resigned ourselves to that reality, but I never gave up hope that one day I would find you. As gross as your room was, still is, the number of nights I sat on your bed and sobbed not knowing if you would ever come home, the times I looked through the stuff on your desk just to see your handwriting or stupid doodles, even wearing your hoodies and T-shirt’s just so it felt like you where there, is a number too high to admit." He pauses for a moment, composing himself so he never welled up at the memory. Ryosuke very rarely cried, but thinking of what his little brother must have been through, remembering what it was like without his brother, it was enough to break his heart. "Then I heard a report from some of the spectators from the race around 5 months after you went missing that they saw you in Tokyo and you’d changed your hair drastically from it’s long, black style. Times when I wasn’t in college or racing, I was in Tokyo trying to locate you. One of the reasons I’m such a big name is I thought that maybe you’d hear of me, and you’d find some sort of appeal in street racing, and you’d come to at least watch a race, just so I could see you. That you’d realise I’m not as good as you paint me out to be in your head, being one of the biggest names in a highly illegal activity, and at least reach out. The day I found you was the best day of my life, Keisuke, Do you understand that?" The older Takahashi watches his brother as his gaze stays locked out of the passenger side window. But he was listening to everything his Aniki saying, and Ryosuke knew that, so he continued. "So I don’t care what you did in Tokyo, or who you did it with, I want to know what happened to you." It falls silent between the 2 brothers, Ryosuke knowing that he’s currently treading a thin line right now. But it’s a risk he’s willing to take. No, one he needed to take. "I want to help you." _

_ "Aniki..." The Blonde speaks up after a minutes silence, voice weak. It was then Ryosuke knew his brother was crying as he glared out of the window. I "I’m a dreadful person...I-I targeted so many defenceless people because I was told to...he had a hold over me, I was the muscle in his operation and I couldn’t escape..." Keisuke cries, gaze still out the window as he finally told someone about the anguish he had seen and delivered. The sights he saw, the things he did to people, it still haunts him weeks later. The blonde holds back from screaming as a memory flashed through his mind from 3 months ahold when 5 of them teamed up and ambushed an alleged antagonist. The man was hospitalised for severe injuries, the police regarded it as grievous bodily harm and attempted murder, but never identified the suspects, and he had only just been released from the hospital a week before Keisuke was rescued.  _

_ "What was the price, Keisuke?"  _

_ "The biggest secret I hide..." and the rest, the blonde thinks bitterly. _

_ "Is it a dangerous one?" Ryosuke questions, half expecting to get a punch in the face for prying. But he needed to know. He needed to help his brother some way.  _

_ "It started as a drunken one night stand...I tried to escape the next morning, but I was trapped...He owned me..." The blonde whispers the last part, and Ryosuke feels a pang of guilt go through his chest. He’d had never seen his brother like this before, it was like looking at and listening to someone he’d never met before. So he stays silent as Keisuke pauses, he needs his brother to tell him more. "After I would hurt who he demanded, sometimes there was a few of us on the same mission together, he would reward us. Most would get money, others would get drugs, you name it he got it for them, but me...he’d sleep with me...I’d work for sex and shelter, and he’d always deliver even though it’s forbidden..." Ryosuke is shocked at what his brothers just told him. Keisuke shuts his eyes, bracing himself for a lecture at his next words. "I’m gay, Aniki..." Ryosuke can’t help but smile at his brothers' confession, proud of him. He knows it must be terrifying to be living in a world where his sexuality isn’t recognised, condemned in many places. _

_ "Keisuke, I know." The older Takahashi smiles. Keisuke whips around in horror to stare at his Aniki, the colour draining from his face. "I’ve had a hunch for a few years. And I know you’re scared about our parents finding out, understandably. And they might not support you, but you don’t need them too. because you have my support, and as long as I’m this planet, I will never let anything negative happen to you again, I promise.” _

That night the blonde hugged his Aniki and sobbed, releasing years worth of pent up fear and anger. Ryosuke would be lying if he said he never let a tear or two slip as well. That night both boys made a pact to never hide anything from each other again, so the other wouldn’t have to struggle or worry alone.

But as Ryosuke observed Takumi and Keisuke, seeing how comfortable they were around each other, it made him realise that his brother would most likely never struggle again so long as he had Takumi by his side. At the dinner table, Arisu has arranged it so they Ryosuke sat beside his brother, Takumi beside his father, and the Takahashi parents at the heads of the table. However, Whilst helping his mother to organise dinner, he had rearranged this, swapping his and Takumis position. Not only did this allow him to observe his brother and his boyfriend, but it also allowed him to strike up a conversation with Bunta - someone he was very fascinated with due to his Almost godly racing and driving techniques. Ryosuke hoped to one day have a good enough relationship with Fujiwara senior to question him about these skills and maybe, potentially, experience them for himself. But between conversations with the older man, he would watch his little brother and his boyfriend. He realised that Keisuke was dreadful for tormenting Takumi, but it was never with malicious intent. He also realised that when they talked, they almost always had smiles on their faces, and their tone was always soft. The only time Ryosuke has ever heard his brothers tone in a tone that isn’t trying to instigate a fight or argument is at home when speaking with his Aniki. Even when speaking with their parents it would likely have some twinge or hint of anger or sarcasm. But none of that was present when speaking with his lover. 

Ryosuke can’t help but feel pride swell in his heart. His little brother is finally happy.

°°°°

Around 11 pm, the young lovers called it a night. Ryosuke had fallen asleep on the couch - Arisu just leaving him there and covering him with a blanket as she knew her son was always exhausted and sleep was not on his list of priorities - and Yoshito, Arisu and Bunta were all sat in the conservatory talking amongst each other and drinking, the two men smoking. Bunta reassured Takumi that he had sorted everything with the hotels, and neither of them had deliveries to do in the morning due to Bunta running another delivery when Takumi was out this morning, essentially completing the delivery for the next day. 

After bidding goodnight to their parent(s) and completing their nightly rituals, Takumi giving Keisuke a look that could kill a person when the blonde suggested he 'just used his toothbrush' when the younger stated he didn’t have his due to his visit to the Takahashi's being completely unplanned on his half. He went onto grumble ‘it’s not like we haven’t shared saliva before' as he reluctantly dug through the cupboards of his en-suite for a toothbrush for his boyfriend. When they moved into the house over a decade ago, both Takahashi sons had the choice of a room with a balcony or a room with an en-suite. Keisuke near enough jumped on the idea of having his own en-suite, Ryosuke, knowing just how gross his brothers living conditions where, agreed that it was the best course of action. He still stands by his decision to this day. 

"Well, today has been fun." The blonde states as he collapses onto his bed, after wading through the pathway he had carved in amongst the contents of his room. Keisuke was rather fond of his self-fabricated chaos. He could not remember the last time he "cleaned" his room. He didn’t care. He wasn’t a dirty person, he was just completely unorganised. Everything was strewn across his floor, a large majority of things being items he had taken from his FD during upgrades or modifications, and just never organised or stored in boxes in the Garage like his brother did. He had never found the need, stating it was "controlled chaos". 

"Thank you so much for today." Takumi smiles as he appears from the en-suite, turning the light off, Keisuke taking a moment to appreciate how his boyfriend looked in one of his shirts, that was too big on his slightly Smaller frame. "Today is usually a regular day for us, one that I dread all year, actually. I don’t like the idea of celebrating The day my mother died, you know, knowing I was the cause of her death. We’d never even been released from the hospital before she passed." The brunette shrugs, climbing into the bed beside his boyfriend. Keisuke just listens as Takumi speaks. "I had grown up without my Mum, so not having her around wasn’t anything upsetting to me as I never knew any different. So I had never really questioned my Dad about it. As a kid, all I knew was that my Mum had passed on Christmas Day and that’s why we never celebrated it. I only really asked what happened when I was around 11. Ever since I vowed to never celebrate Christmas, and to visit her grave every year on this day. Depressing, huh?" He chuckles. "So, thank you for giving me this experience and for allowing me and my Dad to be part of the celebrations. I know this day means a lot to you and your brother, so thank you for incorporating us." Keisuke is taken aback by his boyfriends response. How is he meant to respond to that? He’s just spilt his heart out to the blonde - it’s not something he can exactly be blasé over! 

Instead, Keisuke snakes his arms around the younger man, pulling him into his bare chest tightly. Takumi smiles, that being enough of a response for him. 

"What did my Father speak to you about before?" Keisuke asks after a minutes silence, expecting the worst-case scenario from the answer. It’s been near enough a decade since Keisuke last called his Father 'Dad'. He always felt like the term Dad was more than a genetic relation, for those who had an actual bond with their Father. Like Takumi and Bunta. Keisuke envied their relationship, knowing that he and his Father have never had that, and never will. Keisuke knew he wasn’t the favourite child, he never has been, but he never felt like he had a relationship with his father. He actually had some sort of relationship with his mother, he could confide in her to an extent. But still nowhere near as much as Ryosuke could. Ryosuke was the favourite, and it was the one thing that he strongly disliked about his Aniki. 

"Oh, honestly not a lot. He was mainly just asking me questions about me and my future plans, and how I met you and your brother. He didn’t seem very happy when I said I was going to come with you into the racing world." Takumi Chuckles, Keisuke internally screaming at that. Why must Father insist on doing this?! "He expressed his dislike over our age difference, saying he thought 3 years is 'too big' of an age gap, but he could brush it aside because I 'was part of the reason you calmed down'. I never really got to say much afterwards, as he was telling me about things that you have done in your past, about how you allegedly said the hospital was 'fucking stupid and people need to not break bones'." Keisuke bursts out laughing at that, remembering that conversation very well. He must have been around 16 at the time, and he and his father were arguing as Keisuke's report card from school came back and he failed most of his exams due to not turning up to sit them, his father shouting at him afterwards over how he couldn’t take over the hospital with "these grades". This was Keisukes response before storming out, not to return for 3 days. 

"I’ve said some very questionable things in the past." The blonde smiles. "I’m sure Ryosuke has more to tell than Mother or Father do." Takumi makes a mental note to ask the older of the Takahashi brothers about some of his brothers' ludicrous statements. 

"Noted." Takumi chuckles, cuddling into his boyfriend once more. 

_ 'Why won’t you give me any money? We’re a lot of things, poor is not one!" Keisuke screams at his father, who was refusing to give him money knowing full well he would spend it on alcohol, cigarettes, and other illegal activities. He must have been around 17 at the time.  _

_ "I said No, Keisuke, enough of this! You don’t come home most nights, when you do you’re either drunk or high, not to mention the new bruises you get every day due to the fights you instigate. This family has a standard to uphold, and your delinquent behaviour is tarnishing that! Why can’t you be more like your brother?!" Yoshito shouts at the then, long black haired male, failing to notice Keisukes fists balling at his sides.  _

_ "I’m not Ryosuke, stop comparing us! He’s a complying daddy’s boy! And I refuse to comply with someone like you!" Keisuke hisses, the word 'you' containing venom Keisuke never even knew he possessed as he growled it through gritted teeth. Ryosuke was listening from the top of the stairs, sighing as he heard his brother retaliate. Their mother was in the kitchen pretending she didn’t hear her son and husband scream at one another. _

_ "My apologies for being such a dreadful father by raising you in a big house, with private education and everything you could ever need! Your life must be so hard!" Keisuke growls at that, having to restrain himself from reaching out and hurting his father.  _

_ "See that’s just the thing, you are the worst type of father there is! You’ve given me everything I could ever want when all I wanted was my parents at home! It's all we've ever wanted! It was Ryosuke who helped me with school! It was Ryosuke who forged your signature so I could go on school trips! It was Ryosuke who helped me when I stumbled, who cleaned my wounds! It was Ryosuke who helped me through the most confusing time of my life! It was Ryosuke who hugged me when I cried, and laughed with me when I was happy! It wasn’t mother, and it certainly wasn’t you!" Keisuke's voice drops as he growls the last sentence, pointing his finger at his father, face one of complete hatred. "You abandoned us! At least I had Ryosuke, he had no one! So if you think I’m going to comply with you, listen to you, and most of all respect you, you need to get your head out of your ass! You haven’t-" a slap echoes throughout the house, Ryosuke gasping at the sound. The house falls silent afterwards. Yoshito had slapped Keisuke. He had slapped his own son. Something he swore he would never do.  _

_ "Father, that’s enough." Ryosuke states sternly as he walks down the stairs and into the hallway where the argument was happening, finally intervening.  _

_ "Ryosuke, this doesn’t concern you, go upstairs." Takahashi senior demands, his glare locked on his youngest son as they had, what can only be described as, a Mexican standoff.  _

_ "I can’t do that. Give Keisuke some money so he can eat when he’s out." The purple-haired man states calmly as he walks into the living room, arms crossed.  _

_ "The brat won’t spend it on food!" _

_ "How can you be sure? He goes out for days on end and has yet to starve to death, I think he takes care of himself pretty well. Give him some money so he can eat." Ryosuke defends his brother, standing beside him as his intense stare stayed on his father.  _

_ "I will never give this brat another penny again! Ungrateful son of a bitch, he'll get nothing out of me again!"  _

_ "Oh, would you look at that Aniki, another way he’s abandoning his son! This time it’s financially!" Keisuke declares a look in his eyes that Ryosuke knew well. It wasn’t a good glint in his eyes, no, the only times Ryosuke has seen this look in his brothers' eyes is when he’s come home from a fight. It’s pure hostility. He growls before whipping around and storming out of the house, slamming the front door that violently the glass panes in it shattering. _

_ Keisuke never came home again for a week.  _

A gentle knock on the door grabs The FD drivers attention and he looks up, seeing his father opening the door slowly. "Keisuke I-" he cuts himself off as his eyes land on his youngest son, who was curled up with his boyfriend. The younger man's face on his chest as he slept. 

"What is it, father?" Keisuke whispers, looking at his father expectantly. 

"I-...nothing, it can wait until the morning," Yoshito answers, pride swelling in his heart as he witnesses just how gentle his usually-hostile son is being, fingers subconsciously running through his lover's hair. "Just...I’m proud of you..." his gaze flicks to Takumi. "Don’t mess this up, you’ll never find anyone as good for you as he is." Takahashi senior gives his son a warm smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind himself. Keisuke looks at the door, shock settling onto his features for a few moments as he processes what his father just said. He’s never said that to me before. Keisuke thinks, a small smile working its way onto his face as his eyes become glassy. He buries his head into his boyfriend's soft hair, pulling him even closer towards his body, bare legs tangling even more, holding the brunette as if his life depended on it. 

The next morning, the blonde was awake first - much to his own surprise, yet horror, he's always been known to sleep until Midday - the events of last night playing through his mind, a smile never leaving his face. He might just take Buntas advice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you like it! I’m sorry I targeted poor Keisuke, but I wanted to make it as angsty as I could without it being a pure angst fic 😬. I also wanted to add some brotherly love between Keisuke and Ryosuke because their relationship is so cute.


End file.
